Shearing of the engine shaft is a failure event in a turbine engine that should be detected as quickly as possible. Conventional systems typically use speed changes of the rotor system or an axially triggered mechanical device to detect a shaft shear event. However, such methods have drawbacks, such as typically requiring a significant amount of time to detect the shaft shear event.